


Can't Take Me Anyplace

by Randominity



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Rimming, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randominity/pseuds/Randominity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yeah, I've not got a good feeling about that cheeseburger," Liam said, narrowing his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Take Me Anyplace

**Author's Note:**

> Why do these people eat suspect food items thrown to them by random fans onstage? I don't know, but I wrote sex pollen fic about it.
> 
> Many, many thanks to cmdf, becka, queuedepoisson and checkthemargins for handholding and looking it over, and kati for the lightning-fast Britpick/beta! All other mistakes and inaccuracies are mine.

“I’m thirsty, Payno,” Louis said, his breath hot against the side of Liam’s neck. “Get me another drink.”

“You’ve got two legs of your own,” Liam said, but he was getting to his feet anyway, and Louis bit at his earlobe as he did, as though Liam weren’t moving fast enough. He made a big show of going to the other side of their booth and mixing another drink, pouring from high above the glass and splashing liquor on the table inexpertly to make Louis laugh. All Louis did was watch Liam with hooded eyes, gaze flickering from his hands to his face, fingers rubbing absently at the surface of the table.

“Hmm, thanks,” was all he said when Liam handed him the glass, and he pressed it to the side of his face before taking a swig. “Fucking hot in here.”

“Yeah, I reckon it is,” Liam agreed; they were both a little sweaty, from dancing and proximity, but then Louis took a few gulps of his drink that had Liam catching his wrist to slow him. “Hang on, hang on, I’ll get you some water.”

“Don’t want water." Louis fished an ice cube out of his glass and swiped it over his lips before dropping it down his shirt. 

“Jesus, Louis,” Liam protested weakly, a sudden pang of arousal stirring low in his belly. He could practically taste the trail of alcohol the ice cube would leave as it slid down Louis’ stomach, sticking the fabric to him there, and then Louis was crowding Liam back, turning to hide his arm from view as he cupped Liam’s dick through his jeans.

“Don’t need water,” Louis went on, squeezing Liam, then keeping his hand tight when Liam grew harder in his hand, constricting him.

“Not--” Liam licked his lips. He could use a drink, himself. “Not so sure that’s good for thirst,” he pointed out. Louis could get handsy and inappropriate sometimes when drunk, but-- “When we get back to the hotel,” Liam suggested. “We could--”

“It’s so fucking hot in here, though,” Louis cut him off, leaning in again, his hand still tight around Liam’s cock. “Wearing too many clothes.” Liam sighed as his cock thickened the rest of the way to full hardness, a throb starting up in his temple, but it was all wrong. The joke was there and easy, the song reference on the tip of Louis’ tongue, and Louis hadn’t even given it pause. If Liam had to be the one to draw the line here, he would. No more drinks for Mr. Tomlinson, starting now.

“Yeah, alright,” Liam said, pushing him back abruptly, having to nudge a bit to dislodge his hand. “I’ll get you water and we can head back, yeah? Get you out of these clothes in a bit, you’ll be fine. “ He stood, wiping suddenly sweaty palms on his thighs. He could feel the cool air over the spots where Louis had touched him, as though he really had got overheated. Louis reached for him and he took another step away, backing into the edge of the booth and leaning his fingertips on the table to steady himself.

“No,” Louis said, an urgent undertone in his voice. Liam shook his head at him, and Louis finished his glass in one pull before digging into it for another cube of ice. “I don’t feel so great,” he muttered, rubbing it over his forehead. Liam could see the faint sheen of sweat at his hairline and the flush of his cheeks Liam was no longer sure the alcohol alone had caused.

Liam frowned. He was still hard in his jeans, though less so now he was getting worried. How Louis could go from trying to get into his pants to blackout drunk in minutes wasn’t something he’d witnessed before. “You think you might be sick?” he asked, chancing a brush of his palm on Louis’ booze-and-ice-sticky forehead. He _was_ hot to the touch, but leaned into Liam, pushing the rest of his face against Liam’s forearm.

“Dunno,” Louis said, then pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the feather on Liam’s arm. “Need to get these clothes off. I’m so fucking--”

“Hot, yes, I know,” Liam finished for him, closing his eyes for a moment against the heat of Louis’ mouth. It wasn’t doing wonders for his hard-on, but the thought that Louis could be sick on him at any moment kept him moving, slipping his hands down and under Louis’ armpits to help him if he couldn’t stand himself. “Come on, up you go, we’ll just go to the loo, yeah? See if you need to be sick, wash your face in cold water.”

Louis stumbled up into Liam’s grip, his face brightening in a moment. “The loo!” he slurred slightly. “Get naked. Wanna suck you. You could fuck me.” He leaned heavily against Liam and his entire shirt, the length of his torso, was damp with sweat, hot and sticking to him.

“Yeah, no, alright.” Liam tugged him away from the booth and caught Alberto’s gaze, pleading with his eyes in case he couldn’t get Louis to the toilets on his own. Or maybe he wouldn’t be able to get him out. Even Louis’ hand was hot in his as they fumbled their way forward. Liam squeezed it without thinking, unspoken fear and tension coursing through him.

“You’re not on anything, are you?” He pulled Louis in by the shoulders with his free arm to ask. “You didn’t take anything?” He felt, rather than saw, Louis shake his head against his shoulder.

“No!” Louis whined into his skin, then pulled back and blinked up at Liam, eyes gone glassy. “Wait.” He paused for a moment, and Liam held his breath. “No,” Louis said again, and ducked his head back into Liam’s neck. “Just need to get out of these clothes. Let me suck your dick. I’m so fucking thirsty, it hurts, Christ, Liam.”

“Not helping,” Liam muttered, pushing Louis into the loo ahead of him through the door Alberto held open for them. He half expected Louis to lurch forward into a stall on his own, to be sick, but instead Louis turned at once, throwing his arms around Liam’s neck and dragging him with him into the nearest unoccupied stall, pushing the door closed behind them. He flicked the lock with frightening agility given the state he was in, and Liam felt his back brace against the door as Louis kissed him, the heady taste of liquor on his tongue as he licked at Liam’s own.

Liam tried to focus, tried to remember he would really need to get Louis some water or he would live to regret it. “Hey,” he said as gently as he could with Louis rocking up against him, dick hard in his skinnies. “Hey, slow down, let’s just go back to the hotel, yeah?” Louis was shaking his head already, fingers grappling with Liam’s as he tried to keep Louis from reaching into his clothes, from touching his dick. Even in the light of the toilets Liam could see Louis’ hair swirling wet around the back of his neck, his pupils wide. He couldn’t have Louis here, like this. He had to get them somewhere safer.

“No,” Louis finally protested aloud, his wrist caught in Liam’s grasp, and there was something desperate about his open mouth, panting although they hadn’t been kissing for long. “It hurts, Liam, it--” he clenched his hand into a fist and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, but when he opened them again, his gaze was slightly more focused. “It hurts, feels like I’m gonna die, if you don’t-- need you to fuck me, just _fuck_ me, I’m so fucking ready.”

“Or you’ll die?” Liam shook his head in disbelief. “Louis, Lou, listen. I can--” he let go of Louis’ wrist and reached down between them to push his palm against Louis’ dick, and Louis made a pained noise, arching his back in Liam’s supporting arm. His freed hand slapped against the side of the stall for stability before he lifted one foot to brace against the opposite wall as well. Liam looked down at him in wonder, still just pressing against Louis with an open palm. “Do you think,” he started, releasing Louis only enough to open his zipper, but leaving the button intact, “this’ll help the pain, Louis?”

“God,” Louis gritted out between his teeth, “God, it hurts so much.”

“I got you,” Liam said, no longer in any doubt about his distress. His mind cast about for possibilities while he worked his hand inside Louis’ pants to grip his cock; they’d been drinking mixed drinks from the same bottles that night, and Liam wasn’t feeling off, or anything other than the heady buzz he got with moderate amounts of liquor. Louis had insisted he wasn’t high, which was not something Louis lied about to keep Liam from worrying, or would hide if they were surrounded by security and minders. Louis jolted in Liam’s grasp and started to whine, a wail that echoed in the stall and had Liam wishing for a third arm so he could clap a hand over his mouth, quiet him down.

“Shhh,” Liam hissed, listening for the sounds of anyone who might have come in whilst he was getting his hands on Louis’ dick.

“Don’t just _stand_ there,” Louis whined, pushing at him and writhing, “ _fix_ it,” he cried. And Liam didn’t have enough _limbs_ , couldn’t even fuck Louis the way he asked if he wanted to, not with Louis like this. But a blowjob would be faster than this, his dry hand wanking Louis half-heartedly through the slit in his pants.

“You need to be quiet,” Liam told him, letting him rest his back against the wall as he flicked open the button on Louis’ jeans and tugged the waist down. “Can you be quiet for this? I’ll make it fast.” Louis made a snarl of disapproval that did have Liam letting go of him, then, pushing an urgent hand to his mouth to muffle it and then freezing when his fingers slipped into Louis’ mouth and Louis pressed them between his lips, tongue finding its way between them.

“Oh, shit,” Liam whispered, suddenly very alert and very hard all over again, his hand slack against the waist of Louis’ jeans, before he remembered the task at hand. 

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me," Louis mumbled around Liam's fingers, mouthing them and letting them fall from his mouth, then craning his neck to recapture them. Louis was ignoring him entirely, and Liam had to smack his forehead against the wall beside Louis, just once, just to rattle himself, before pushing Louis' jeans and pants fully out of the way. It was a relief to get his hand out of Louis' mouth, to get to his knees in the cramped stall, one of Louis' feet still braced by his side. He beckoned, encouraging Louis to put his other foot up as well and rest it on his shoulder, before Liam leaned in and took the tip of Louis' cock into his mouth.

He'd hoped something about getting his dick sucked would settle Louis somewhat, but Louis only became louder and more restless, bucking up until his dick hit the roof of Liam's mouth, gripping at his shoulders and digging his fingertips in until they stung. The soles of his shoes squeaked against the stall as he slipped and tried again to gain traction, and Liam could only hold on, try to keep his grip firm and bring Louis off quickly. Louis was already leaking a bit of pre-come by the time Liam got his mouth on him, should only have taken a few minutes more to come, but he was struggling, fighting it when he wasn't begging for something more. "Just--" Louis hit Liam's shoulder with the heel of his hand, then squeezed him hard again-- "fuck--"

Liam bristled, his knees starting to ache from the cold tile of the men's loos, on edge from the low-grade worry that someone would stumble upon them, that something was seriously wrong with Louis that he couldn't fix. "I haven't got any lube," he pulled off of Louis to snap, fixing him with a pointed look. "Just let me finish and we can get you back to--"

"Here," Louis said, taking one of Liam's hands in his. "Here, here you go," he said, and licked Liam's fingers again. He spat in the middle of Liam's palm. "Good enough. Go on."

Liam gaped at him, mouth open and unable to speak for a moment before he summoned up a panicked, "No! No, I'm not-- no!" God, he'd _never_ gone in like that before. And Louis, _his_ Louis, as full of bravado and dares and suggestions for shock value as he could be, would never insist that he do it. But _this_ Louis made a pained noise again, and Liam shushed him instinctively, using what he could of the wetness to slide his hand back between Louis' legs, behind his balls, to cup his taint. "I know it hurts," he said, as soothingly as he could, not knowing how much damage he'd do as he pushed into Louis' hole as much as he dared with a damp fingertip, felt the muscles give and then clutch around him. "Shhhh," Liam repeated, when Louis was once again holding him tight. "This is what I'll do, alright?" He worked his finger back and forth, just an inch of range to work with. He wasn’t deep enough for Louis’ prostate, but it was something, additional stimulation that might help. "This is what I can do," he said, and bent over Louis again.

He gave Louis another minute like that, working him over in all the ways he knew Louis loved it; tight hand at the base, thumb rubbing at the frenulum, pulling off to wank his foreskin over the head of his cock. None of it seemed to give Louis any peace at all, despite the blurts of pre-come Liam licked away, let slide down the sides of Louis' cock to ease the stroking. Louis' leg was heavy on Liam's shoulder, and his own legs were starting to go numb, his cock throbbing neglected in his jeans; then Louis's hips bucked up hard, his cock flexing in Liam's mouth, and finally, _finally_ , he was coming.

Liam slipped his finger from Louis' arse, murmured encouraging noises, and let go of Louis' cock to hold his hips through it. He swallowed the first burst of come that sprayed into his mouth, but Louis shook, hiccuping a sob, and said, "no, no, no, no no," and the desperate sound of it made Liam freeze. His hand stilled and he gazed up as much as he could, more of Louis' come pulsing into his mouth. Louis' face was red and his eyes squeezed shut, but in a moment he opened them again. Fresh tears spilled out and Liam pulled back and off of his cock entirely.

"Are you hurt? Did I hurt you?" Liam asked him, checking Louis over quickly for bruises he might have pressed into, maybe an awkwardly bent limb from how precariously he'd been balanced or how he'd struggled.

"It's no good," Louis said tightly, the distress on his face a stark contrast to the soft gasps of pleasure Liam had long associated with his orgasms. Louis was still coming, the last of it dribbling from his slit and onto the thigh of his jeans. "It still fucking hurts," Louis went on, ramping up, shaking. "I fucking asked you, I fucking _told_ you I need--"

"I know," Liam said, and his joints protested as he rose to his feet, reaching for the loo roll to clean Louis up with, and another to wipe his face. "You're not well, babe, I can't help you here. I'm sorry."

He had no clue how he could, though. Louis had begged, was still begging, tears of frustration wetting his cheeks, but Liam didn't see how fucking him into the mattress or making him come was supposed to do anything but make him more comfortable at best, and Liam wasn't even sure of that. Even as he dabbed at the spots on Louis' jeans with a spit-damp piece of loo roll, batting Louis' listless hands aside to tuck him back in, he could see Louis' dick was just as hard as it had been, purpling with trapped blood.

Right now Louis' dick looked like Liam's felt, hard, neglected, and throbbing in response to Louis' desperation, every signal of his arousal. Right now Liam needed to keep Louis' hands off him as he hurried them past Alberto, dutifully standing guard and giving off attack dog vibes in front of the men's loo. He'd already coordinated with Paddy to get them a car, and the most Liam could hope for was that the ensuing stagger of him and Louis would look more like a drunken cling than the press of Louis' insistent cock in his side as he muttered a filthy litany against the back of Liam's neck.

"Can't wait to get my mouth on you. Maybe l'll ride you in the car, yeah? Need you in me so bad. Could come for ages, it feels like. Want you to come in me, babe."

"Yeah, Louis isn't feeling too well," Liam said loudly over it all, explaining needlessly to Paddy as he accompanied them. "I'll just take him back to the hotel, get some water in him."

"Get some boy in him," Louis shouted in Liam's ear and cackled.

The partition was already up in the car when they climbed inside - Louis urging Liam forward with his hands and bumps of his torso - and it was the kind of ready-made joke Liam would ordinarily turn to Louis and acknowledge with a smirk. When he did turn, Louis clambered over him on the seat to straddle one thigh, rocking down and nipping at Liam's earlobe again. He was still breathing a bit harshly, like he'd never fully recovered from his orgasm, and now that they were sheltered, Liam finally gave up on his struggle with Louis' wandering fingers, letting him tug open the zipper on Liam’s jeans and release his cock to the open air.

"You're not gonna ride me in the car," Liam said at once, because he supposed it needed to be said, given the circumstances, and because Louis was only working his dick over with a distracted left hand while he fumbled with his own jeans with his right. Louis licked a spot behind Liam's ear that had him ticking his hips up with a gasp, then bit down greedily, sucking and mouthing over the spot.

"I need it," Louis pulled away just enough to say, and this time his voice was low, with the hint of gravel he got when he spoke out of his range. "Feel like I'm gonna burst." He'd barely moved his hand on Liam's cock and Liam still felt like he could come in minutes, from a few more distracted squeezes of Louis’ fingers.

"You already came, though," Liam pointed out with a groan, trying to hold Louis at bay with his hands on Louis' hips. How Louis could still be so hard, so desperate, after all that, he'd never know. Even if he was up for a second round, there'd usually at least be a few minutes of lethargic cuddling, or boasting, before working up to it again.

"Get me naked," Louis said, his jeans open at last, and he rocked up again on his knees to start pushing them down. "I'll ride you until you fill me up, fix me. Make everything better."

"I said _no_ , Lou--" Liam continued to hold on, but forced Louis back farther and farther until he was forced to put his feet down to keep from falling out of Liam's lap.

"I'll change your mind," Louis told him, unphased for even a moment as he took the opportunity to sink to his knees before Liam and suck his cock down. Liam had hoped to get Louis into a seat properly, settled for the rest of the trip, but now Louis was removing his hand from Liam's dick and taking him in deep on the first go, and it was hard to think of much clearly after that.

"Louis," he said, resting his hand on top of Louis' head. Louis' hair was dampened further with sweat, and Liam could feel beads starting to gather at the ends of some sections, clumped together with product. The car was already feeling warm with the heat he was giving off, the smell of him starting to fill the air.

Louis had been right earlier, Liam realised. He had never deepthroated Liam like this before, without a thought to tease, to stroke Liam while smirking up at him. He had never gone down straight away like this, not even bothering to enjoy the taste or sounds of making Liam feel pleasure. It was no good, just like Louis had said, but the wet suction of Louis' mouth and his lips at the base of his cock would probably make Liam come all the same.

"You're alright," Liam told Louis, stroking over his hair and feeling his fever-warm forehead burn under the palm of his hand. He wondered if any of this was enjoyable for Louis at all, how much of Louis was in there as Louis hungrily sucked him down again, only coming up for air.

He thought of other times Louis had gone down on him, of the smug cheeky grin he got when he teased Liam to the brink over and over, of the early days when he'd proclaim that come tasted rubbish, but swallowed every time. He thought of Louis on his knees for him willingly, licking at his slit, touching himself then squeezing at the base of his own cock to hold his orgasm at bay; and eventually the memory was enough. He started to come, gasping, into Louis' hot mouth, and Louis stayed down on him, making hungry little noises in his throat, lips tight as he sucked him through it.

Louis took it all, swallowing thickly around Liam, then slid off and sat back on his arse in the cab, pressing his face into Liam’s knee. Louis had got his left hand down inside his own pants now, Liam noticed, and his forearm flexed slowly, like he was squeezing himself, but not properly wanking off. “Any better?” Liam asked him gently. He poked his own cock back into his pants, shifted just enough to do his jeans back up.

Louis shook his head, rolling his forehead back and forth against Liam’s knee. “Hurts,” he whimpered into Liam’s jeans, most of the fight having left him, and his voice sounded like it ached just to say it. Of course it hurt. It didn’t look like he’d even come this time. He had to be miserable.

“We’re almost there,” Liam told him, though he wasn’t at all sure how close they were to the hotel. What if Louis had been dosed with Viagra or something? Would they have to make an entirely different sort of visit to A&E before the night was over? “Still thirsty?” he checked in with Louis, then batted Louis’ free hand away when he nodded and groped again for Liam’s dick in his jeans. Liam reached instead for one of the bottled waters from the crate on the floor, and this time Louis actually accepted it from him, pressing it to his temple. In the flicker of lights passing through the window, Liam could see shadows beneath Louis’ eyes, small pools of sweat gathering above his cheeks. When Louis finally drank, he swallowed the water greedily until the bottle was empty, then dropped it to the floor, pushing his face back into Liam’s thigh.

He still had one hand down his pants. “You all right there?” Liam asked. “Do you need--” he’d been going to say _a hand_ , but Louis had already been very clear on what he thought he needed, and Liam had already had his hand around Louis’ dick tonight, and that hadn’t gone well at all. “Is there anything--” he cut himself off, bit his lip, helpless.

Louis’ forearm flexed again. “I can’t come,” he gritted out. “Feels like I’m going to, but I can’t.”

“Babe,” Liam breathed, appalled, at a loss to say anything else. He ran his thumb over one of Louis’ cheekbones soothingly, wiping away the perspiration, but he thought Louis’ cheeks might be wet with tears, too, that he might have been crying again. The lights of the hotel loomed high up before them, and Liam sagged in relief, patting Louis as reassuringly as he could on the arm before sitting back up straight. “We’re here,” he said, with far more confidence than he felt. “We’ll get this all sorted out straight away, you’ll see.”

It took a fervent promise to Paddy that he would notify him at the first sign of an emergency (Liam wanted to laugh at that; how much worse could this possibly get before he even knew how to ask for help?) and ushering Louis past a hovering Alberto, but they were finally alone in Louis’ hotel room. Louis seemed to draw on some hidden reserve of energy as soon as they were through the door, manhandling Liam back into the nearest wall. “Fuck me,” he repeated, biting at Liam’s lower lip, then licking it as though to apologise. “Need to come on your dick, Liam, need you to come in me--”

“Right,” Liam muttered, unable to move under the onslaught of Louis’ attention, his wandering hands. Louis had them doing an odd sort of dance, pulling Liam in by the shoulders and then pushing him into the wall and following him back, like he wasn’t sure how exactly he wanted it, for all that he knew he needed it. “Stay here for me, will you, and I’ll be right back with stuff--”

“I don’t _need_ any of that stuff,” Louis argued, cupping Liam’s dick in an attempt to coax it back into action. “Just need _you_. Just like this.” He finally seemed to decide on a course of action, then, and released Liam to turn his back and lean a shoulder against the wall before him. He pushed his jeans, still unfastened, down his hips with his pants until Liam could see the top of his arse, the dip and cleft between his cheeks. “Come in me like this,” Louis told Liam, looking over his shoulder at him, and Liam’s throat went dry, his cock making a good effort to comply with Louis’ request.

“Finish getting your clothes out of the way,” he said, trying to buy himself the time to get what he needed. He used the space Louis had put between them to back up and away towards the overnight bag they had mostly overturned on the bed earlier. “I won’t be a minute.” He scrambled for the lube and spent one moment rummaging through the rest of the bag for a condom before he remembered that Louis asked him not to. It wasn’t that they’d never gone without, and enjoyed it when they did, but often it didn’t seem worth the cleanup effort afterwards, when it was easier to forget about a condom until the next day.

Liam rather suspected things wouldn’t be as simple as washing up after this, anyway, so he clutched the lube in his hand, flipping the top, and hurried back to where Louis had already replaced his hand on his cock, wanking himself tightly in his fist while he braced himself against the wall with the other hand. “I’ll try to be quick with this,” Liam promised Louis, reaching around the bottle with his fingers so that he could get his jeans open with both hands, and he couldn’t help but think it sounded like he planned to torture Louis, like this was ripping a plaster off so that Louis could function. It was a struggle to stay fully hard, the constantly mixed signals between the sound of Louis panting as he wanked himself, the sight of his bare arse tipped up for Liam to fuck into, and the desperate way Louis begged him to hurry, not to take any care to avoid hurting him, that he was in pain and only this could end it.

Liam slid easily into him with the finger he’d used before, then tried for two, and Louis was easy for it, tight and clutching at his fingers. He let Liam in deep and pushed back on Liam for more without even taking a moment to breathe, so Liam kept his fingers in even as he lined up his cock, trying to hold Louis open so that he wouldn’t have to push too hard. The glide was just enough, Louis’ body just willing enough despite the tightness, and as Liam sank in, squeezing his fingers to one side of Louis’ hole to add to the girth, Louis moaned aloud, the first genuine sound of pleasure Liam had heard from him all night.

“Harder,” Louis insisted, still wanking himself with a tight grip as Liam rested his free hand on the small of his back and tried to settle into a pace he could sustain. Louis kept instructing him, increasingly demanding: “Fill me up, deep,” and “Fuck me fast,” and a slurred “No! Keep your fingers there,” when Liam tried to remove them. He’d have to concentrate to stay in Louis, to stay hard within him, while checking in and making sure Louis was actually going to get better from this, somehow. He’d have to work hard if he was going to make Louis come so that Louis actually felt it. Louis was squeezing himself so tightly it was like he was still holding off an orgasm rather than chasing it, his dick rigid and dark with blood in the peeks Liam could see over his fist, but he was starting to breathe more harshly, and demand less.

“Is this what you wanted?” Liam asked him, panting with exertion, half from keeping them both standing and half from the pace. It wasn’t much what he liked, himself. It wasn’t what he knew Louis to like, either, and that was making it easier to pay attention, to follow through. Louis was still tight around him, clenching tighter at moments, letting Liam feel the drag of his own dick against his own fingers. “Is this better, Louis? Was it what you needed?”

“Yeah,” Louis rasped out, sagging a bit against the wall with more of his weight, pulling Liam down with him. “So good. Gonna come, I think.”

“Don’t hurt yourself,” Liam couldn’t help but warn him, watching Louis’ hand twist over the purpling head of his cock over and over, but Louis made a strangled noise in his throat and then held his breath, and when he heard it, Liam did, too. He felt Louis go almost painfully tight around him a moment before Louis released his breath and came, knees buckling, taking them both to their knees.

“Oh,” Louis sobbed, stilling his hand on his dick. “Oh, fuck, but I needed that.”

“You alright?” Liam asked, slowing to a stop within Louis as well. “Was that good enough?”

“Just a--” Louis shook his head, but he already seemed more like himself, voice back in his chest instead of the needy sound of gravel in his throat. “Just a bit more, I think,” he said. “I could go again, but that was-- just a bit more, Liam, stay in me.”

“All right,” Liam said, picking up the pace again, but he could feel the differences all around them, the response of Louis to each of his thrusts at moderate pace, the satisfied noise he made when Liam finally withdrew his fingers. Louis wasn’t touching himself anymore, though he was still hard, and his dick didn’t look as furiously purple at the tip. Liam fucked him the way he would have at the start, if he’d had his way, desperate to touch him and get inside of him, hungry in the way he got from missing the feel of his body all day, but there was nothing he needed to fix, and he wasn’t worried anymore about how hurt Louis might be if he didn’t, or how much he’d hurt Louis in the fixing of it. It felt good, relieving, and a little frantic to get off now. Even though he knew they’d both be feeling the effects of their earlier sex tomorrow, for now he was letting Louis’ body turn him on, letting Louis make him come, and wasn’t that all he could ask for?

Liam’s orgasm shook him, wrenching a powerful moan from him and a bit drawn out from having got hard and come again too soon, but he stayed in while he was still hard, rocking more slowly now, because Louis had asked. “Lou?” he nuzzled his nose in the back of Louis’ neck, and Louis wasn’t even all that hot there anymore, his hair drying crisp from the sweat that had wet it before. The fever seemed to have broken as well, then. “Are you gonna come, babe?”

“Yeah,” Louis answered softly. “I’m close,” he said, though Liam didn’t see how he could be, so soon, or still. “Just a bit more.”

“I’ll try,” Liam promised him, and stayed deep even as he felt himself lose some hardness, a bit oversensitive already, feeling the slick of his come and the lube make the way slippery inside of Louis. His knees were starting to ache again from the position and Louis still hadn’t made a move to touch himself, but to shift would be to risk slipping out, so he held on and thrust as slowly as he could, as shallowly as he could, until he felt the tension go out of Louis’ shoulders entirely and with a sharp inhale, Louis was coming again, a couple of small spurts that barely added to the mess they’d already made. He barely clenched around Liam’s softening prick as he came this time, but the pulses of tightness made Liam hiss through his teeth, even that bit too much after Liam had fucked him for so long.

Louis dropped down from supporting himself on hands and knees until he was fully on his side on the floor, shifting to avoid the wet spot, leaving room for Liam to pull out and lie down beside him. “ _God_ ,” he said, and it seemed to say a lot more than that.

“You’re telling me,” Liam agreed. He thought about putting his dick back into his pants, but he thought it had been through rather a lot, so let it be for a while longer.

“We’ve made quite a mess,” Louis said, as though they’d only gotten sloppy and an hour ago Liam hadn’t been positive they’d end up in A&E wondering what toxins were going through Louis’ bloodstream. Still, it was nicer to hear Louis commenting normally on it than Liam had thought it would be. They hadn’t had this much of a conversation since this whole adventure started.

“Well, we’re popstars,” Liam replied. “Trashing hotel rooms and such is part of the job description.”

“I was thinking that was more of a ‘weeing off the balcony’ sort of thing,” Louis said, stretching out his arms a bit. “I don’t feel like moving much right now for that.”

“We’ll have to clean up eventually,” Liam pointed out. They’d stick together otherwise, Liam was fairly certain. There was lube everywhere Liam had put his hands. There were streaks of Louis’ come low down on the wall. “And maybe-- we should talk about this.”

“Not tonight, though,” Louis said.

“Maybe later tonight,” Liam suggested. He didn’t think he’d be able to sleep in such a mess. He felt bone-tired and worn out. He could use a shower, badly. They both could.

“Stay with me.” Louis sounded a bit frayed at the edges. Liam realised he sounded as tired as Liam felt. “Sleep here with me. We can talk, or clean up, or whatever, when we wake up again.”

“The bed, at least--” Liam tried.

“Please,” Louis said, and Liam couldn’t possibly argue with that.

 

***

 

The lights were on in the hotel room when Louis woke with a start, body held tense against the fleeting memory of hot-prickly-sensitive skin and a painful, insatiable need for release. It took him a moment to piece together whose room it was, and how he had got there, Liam's arm a weight across his chest. It started to come back to him in pieces; the club, the men's loo, the drive back, the mess they were lying in. Still on the floor, then, and the lights on, so Liam hadn't even left his side to turn them off while he slept, just like Louis had asked. Good form, that; Louis had to give him full marks. Follows instructions, even while under duress. He tried not to think too much about the duress, or how much of it Liam might have been under.

He tried not to think too much about some of the other instructions he'd given Liam last night, the other things he might have said. Asked for. How he might have begged. He could tell there were gaps, grey spots of nothing where he couldn't remember exactly _what_ he'd done or told Liam to do. He tried to let the tension out of his muscles, stretching them in groups while they protested, aching and bruised, legs trapped in his pants and jeans. They were still around his knees, _Christ_ , he could remember being so out of it then that it started to become embarrassing. He shifted as gently as he could beneath Liam's arm so as not to wake him, and the twinge in his arse made him wince.

It didn't even ache in the good way, where Louis could wank off remembering the outrageous things they'd got up to the night before, like shagging six times. He was fucking _glad_ it hurt, at that. It felt like it should, like it finally meant his body wasn't lying to him about what he needed. Liam had done that, fucked him raw because it was what he'd said had to be done. _"I'll try,"_ Liam had said, and it couldn't even have been good for him. It had taken him a while to come. Louis could remember that much. He took Liam's hand in his to turn his wrist and check the time on his watch. It was just gone 4:30, so he could still salvage this. Sitting up a bit, he leaned over Liam so he could whisper in his ear.

There was a bite mark on Liam's earlobe, the faintest line of red on an already puffy lobe, and the sight of it made Louis forget what he'd been going to say. He’d done that, and the mottled half-formed love bites on the side of Liam's neck as well. He didn't remember any of it. "Liam," he whispered, and pressed a kiss to Liam’s earlobe, so softly it wouldn't wake him.

He'd intended to go on, do it for each of the marks he'd made, but that wasn't how he wanted to wake Liam up, and after last night he didn't want to be too soft. Fuck, he'd cried enough already, had Liam take care of him because he couldn't do it himself. He let go of Liam's hand and moved his fingers to Liam's nipple instead, giving it a pinch. "Liam," he whispered again, and kissed the next spot he'd bitten, squeezing Liam between his fingers. 

Liam made a grab for his fingers, catching them even in sleep. "Do we have to be up?" he mumbled, with his eyes still closed, and then he opened them, fixing his gaze on Louis straight away. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Brilliant," Louis lied, kissing at the next spot he'd marked up. "It's four-thirty," he went on, looking for another spot to-- was he trying to kiss them better? He didn't know. He felt like he owed Liam that much, at least. "In case you wanted to work out after we cleaned up. There's still time."

Liam shook his head. "I'm not sure if I-- maybe I should--" he tipped his head back as Louis nudged him by his jawline. "What are you doing?" he asked, suddenly a bit tense.

"I--" Louis jerked his head back, caught, then pulled his fingers free from Liam's grasp. "Thanking you, I suppose," he admitted, bristling when Liam reached up to feel over his forehead with the back of his hand. "I said I'm trying to _thank_ you, you knob," he repeated, and pinched Liam's nipple for it.

"You don't have a fever," Liam confirmed, and his expression shifted into something apologetic, his eyebrows coming up in the middle. "Just making sure it's you. Last time you went for my neck, it was a bit--" he stopped short, pressed his lips together.

Louis stopped squeezing Liam's nipple quite so hard. "Oh," he said. Well, he'd fucked that up, then. He didn't remember going in the first time, was the thing. "I don't-- I didn't remember that," he told Liam, starting to pull his hand back, but Liam caught his fingers again, matching his posture as he sat up.

"It was just different, last night," Liam said. "You're all right now. I'm glad for it, you know?” He grinned, a bit weakly. “Glad we got it all sorted."

" _You_ got it sorted," Louis corrected him. He wasn't about to forget what he'd set out to do. He needed to get that weak, uncertain smile off of Liam's face. "You took care of me, didn't you? You're my boy, of course you did." He patted Liam's cheek with an open hand, though he wasn't sure where it had been last. Around his dick? Then Liam's hand. Best keep it to a pat, then. "Sorted me out."

“It was a bit scary, Lou,” Liam said. Louis bit his lip. He’d been in the thick of it, barely aware of anything but what he _needed_ , and how he could get Liam to give it to him. It was weird because Louis could think of nothing scarier than to be on the inside, looking out and not being in control of how he was acting. Instead, the scary part for Louis was _now_ , trying to fill in the blanks and remember what he'd said, what he'd done. How he'd asked Liam to give it to him. It was mortifying not even knowing, but realising it was bad enough that Liam called it _scary_ , and Liam had seen him at a lot of his worst.

"Was it?" He released his lip to say.

"It was like it wasn't you, you know?" Liam shrugged sadly, turning up his palm in a helpless gesture. "It wasn't like how you'd normally-- I mean, even when we're a bit enthusiastic, it's never like--"

"I get it," Louis mumbled, his face burning. His mouth tasted like a combination of dead animal and come, an incessant tickle at the back of his throat. He thought he might have the picture.

"You even said you weren't on anything," Liam continued, "but I mean, what else could it have been? Did you even eat anything after that cheeseburger you had?"

Louis frowned, thinking back. "You mean from the show earlier?" Drinking on an empty stomach would just have made him ill, so it couldn't be that.

"Yeah, I've not got a good feeling about that cheeseburger," Liam said, narrowing his eyes.

"I'll have you know it was a fantastic fucking cheeseburger," Louis argued, feeling strangely defensive of his choices.

"Yeah, I know," Liam said. "You kept saying it, for, like, an hour before the club."

"It was a really good cheeseburger," Louis said wistfully. Liam could only dream of having a cheeseburger that good in his life.

"It had to have done something, had something in it, or, I don’t know. It didn't even feel right kissing you or anything, Lou-- you were acting so strange," Liam went on. "I couldn't tell if I was gonna hurt you, or if anything was gonna make you better. I thought we might have to go to A&E, how scary is that?"

"You didn't hurt me, though," Louis told him. He sat up the rest of the way to hold out his arms. "All in one piece, see? Could use a shower, though."

"But what if I did hurt you?" Liam asked, but sat up as well and the two of them half-struggled, half-pulled one another up.

"Then we'd go to hospital," Louis said, kicking off his jeans and pants and nearly falling on his arse to do it. He waved away Liam's offered hand. He could do one fucking thing for himself this morning. "And you'd make sure I was alright. And I would be." And maybe he'd remember it, and be able to feel something other than guilty horror at himself.

He pulled off his shirt, grateful for the pause to hide his face because he had no pants on and Liam was still fully dressed but for his cock hanging out of his flies. "I might pass on the workout today, lad," Liam told him, throwing his shirt over his shoulder as they made their way to the en-suite toilet.

"No," Louis protested, trying to grope for Liam's nipple as he passed, then going for his ribs when Liam pulled him in with an arm around his shoulders. "You had to hold me up last night. What if you'd had to carry me? I need you working out so you can, like--" he grunted as Liam tickled him, gently, but making him gasp and squirm in his grip-- "lift rubbish off me and stuff, rock cave-ins. Wood for the fire. Carry me to safety and all that." He turned on the tap in the shower, cold water first.

He'd meant it, before, about Liam taking care of him, but when he thought about Liam really protecting him like that, making sure he was all right in a crisis, maybe even carrying him into A&E, it made him remember how much he wanted Liam at the best of times, let alone the scary ones, the ones he didn't fully remember.

"Well, I was thinking I got quite the workout last night, didn't I," Liam commented as he watched Louis work, and Louis stilled over the cold water tap only for a moment before continuing, turning it on blast until the water splashing out hit his skin in icy cold needles of water pressure.

"I'll be the judge of that," Louis said, leaning back out of the spray and gesturing to the taps for Liam to take over. "Let's see you work, then, stretch those muscles out. Give me a show, Payne, how's that?"

He waited until Liam had set the hot water tap, getting an eyeful of Liam’s back muscles flexing from the stretch, and when Liam turned back to him, Louis kissed him, closed-mouthed but breathless. Liam kissed him back, just as mindful of their morning and hangover breath, but held Louis lightly, his hands just resting on Louis' shoulders. Louis took Liam by the arms, holding them together, dirty, aching bodies and all, and kissed him over and over, along the seam of his lips and just above his chin and along the bridge of his nose. Together they climbed into the tub, Liam with one hand held out for balance that Louis didn't need.

They parted once they were under the spray, just staring at one another and breathing a bit hard for all their restraint. Liam always felt so much bigger to Louis like this, when they were wet and he could see all the planes of Liam's muscles, and the way they felt like they were held in check. Liam still looked a bit afraid to touch him, but Louis was half-hard already, and Liam nearly there.

"I'm not asking you to fuck me--" Louis said.

"Right, cheers," Liam said, and they were off to a good start if Liam was going to be offended.

"But--" Louis licked his lips, his mouth still dry after everything-- "but I would like that." He made a face at himself, asking politely like some bloke out of one of those BBC historical films. "I mean, I'm not, like, gagging for it," he said. "I feel like a bit of a knob, though, so."

The smile Liam gave him was a combination of relief and exasperation, so he knew he'd struck a nerve. "Sounds like your old self, again, though," Liam said, and bent to kiss him again. "Clean up first?"

Louis felt like he was being tested. If he said no, it might make him look too desperate despite what he’d just said about not needing it, but he couldn’t help but feel it was a bit of a waste to clean up whilst they were already stood in the shower and about to get dirty all over again. He ran a perfunctory hand down his torso to his pubes in case there was anything in need of washing off, wincing as he cupped his dick in his hand to collect the water around it. It was pretty sensitive, still. “Maybe after?” he suggested, but Liam already had a flannel in his hand and was pouring loads of body wash on.

“No, it’s alright,” Liam said, gaze flickering up to him and locking there for just a moment before refocusing on his task. “I got this one.” He handed Louis the flannel and started in on a second one, and the two of them got to silent work washing down the worst of the mess they’d made.

It wasn’t until Louis got to his arse that he realised this wasn’t a simple matter of sensitivity, and he was unable to hide his wince or hissed intake of air at the sting of the flannel and body wash around his bruised arsehole. He felt raw inside and out, pushing in with a soapy finger that hurt like he’d never been prepped before. He turned from Liam toward the tiled wall, leaning up against it with one shoulder while he gritted his teeth.

“Yeah, I thought you might feel it after everything last night,” Liam told him softly, his hair dripping over his forehead where he’d been rinsing it out. He put one hand on Louis’ exposed shoulder, rubbing his thumb soothingly over it, and dripped on Louis instead. “We can wait, yeah? It doesn’t have to be everything full-on.”

“Dammit,” Louis muttered, squeezing his eyes shut. He wanted to say he could take it, even a finger from Liam, but it was too much of a lie. He couldn’t even get far enough in to feel his prostate for all the sting and ache. He withdrew his finger, defeated. He didn’t even feel like he could stand to get his dick sucked, with the added layer of just-painful sensitivity.

“No, but listen,” Liam shushed him, sliding his hand down his back until it came to settle at his hip. “I’ve already thought of, you know, contingencies.”

“Contingen--” Louis scoffed, his dignity pooling with the soap round the shower drain. “You gonna fuck me with a dictionary, is that it?” he asked, instead of _what the fuck does ‘contingencies’ mean?_ Odds were it wasn’t even a real word.

“I thought--” Liam said, lowering himself to his knees behind Louis. “I thought, maybe this.” His fingers tightened around Louis’ hips, both hands gripping him now, and when Louis looked back over his shoulder at Liam, he had to brace himself against the wall with both hands to catch himself.

He turned back to the wall and dipped his head, sucking in a breath he felt he needed just to get the next words out. “Alright, then,” he said, voice caught in his throat. There weren’t many things Louis would say were among his very favourite, aside from getting fucked or sucked, or fucking or sucking, but having Liam put his mouth on him would top the list. Usually he didn’t get much of it because of the fucking or sucking he wanted instead, but both of those were out of the question, now, and Liam made for a sight, on his knees looking up at him while water ran over his face and down his chest. Louis was glad for not being able to watch him while he did it, shamelessly licking him out and not getting anything in return. Liam probably wouldn’t have to do it for very long, if Louis could see.

From the first tentative swipe of Liam's tongue over his hole, Louis could feel himself tensing up. He was so _sensitive_ , skin still tingling and stinging slightly just from the remains of body wash, but Liam was being so gentle after everything he'd gone through that it drove Louis to distraction. He held himself rigid while Liam licked at him, refusing to let Liam's tongue coax him open at first. He let Liam soothe his skin for a while, until he could forget there was anything else going on there, or that there had been anything else.

By the time he was ready to open up to Liam’s tongue, he was fully hard, cock bumping the wall gently every time Liam pushed him forward with a little thrust or nibble. He snuck his hand down for a cheeky wank while Liam worked, but it chafed more than anything. He knew he’d been rough with himself the night before, but it was never like this, where it hurt more to go on than it was worth, even to come. He dropped his hand again, and Liam pulled back, breathing in light little puffs against his hole, keeping his cheeks spread.

"No, go on, you can if you want," Liam told him, but Louis gave a quick shake of his head.

"It's a bit sore, innit," he said. "I can do it like this. Don't stop."

He'd never come from just this before, too used to being helped along with a hand on his cock or a beckoning finger inside of him, but Liam was making do as well as he could, rubbing at Louis' taint with his thumbs as he held him open. Liam couldn't keep up with the licking for long intervals, pausing to catch his breath every so often, but using the time to nip at Louis' cheeks, bite gently at his upper thighs. It kept him sensitive, kept him hard in the meantime, and every time Liam returned to lavish attention on his hole, Louis got just that bit harder and wetter. He didn't rush Liam and he didn't want to. The sun was rising and his dick was hard and his boy was going to make him come, one way or some other. He didn't doubt it for a second.

He felt like he'd been riding the steady pleasure of it for ages already when the feel of Liam probing into his hole finally tipped over into something he knew was going to make him come. "I'm close," he said, taking shallow little breaths, tensing up under Liam's hands, around his tongue, and hoped it wouldn't make Liam stop. Liam didn't, of course, and Louis reached blindly behind himself to stroke over Liam's head in gratitude, pushing his fingers into Liam's wet hair. Liam responded by digging in deeper with his fingertips, starting to lick at him with broad strokes up and over his taint, punctuated with swirls where he was most sensitive, where he still ached. Louis pushed back on him, unable to help the movement of his hips any longer, and rested his forehead against the tile so he could take some of the weight off his legs. The closer he got, the more they threatened to buckle, and Liam held him up, still licking into him as he started to come, panting into his wrist.

"Did you come?" he asked, as Liam rose to his feet, dislodging Louis' hand and pressing him into the wall, but the hard jut of Liam's cock against his arse was answer enough, as Liam kissed his shoulder and dragged his mouth up to his ear. Louis shivered against the tile, from the aftershocks of his orgasm and the chill left by the hot path Liam had made with his mouth. "You're still so hard," he said, because Liam was, and he hadn't even touched himself the whole time, had kept his hands on Louis, and that had gotten him this hard. Just licking at Louis' arse, for ages. _God._

"It won't take much," Liam mumbled against Louis' neck, rubbing up against him. He had that stuttering rhythm Louis knew meant Liam wasn't lying, that he'd come in a minute or two just from that; but it wasn't what Louis had come here for, so he spread his legs, reaching back again to stop Liam moving and get his attention.

"Between my thighs," Louis said.

" _Jesus_ ," said Liam, bucking hard against Louis' hip. "You want me to come right now?" he joked, but he was quick to re-align himself the way Louis directed him.

"Get in," Louis said, and he was only half-joking. "Here, I'll squeeze 'em for you," he added, and then he did, clenching his thighs together as Liam slipped between them and started rocking against him fast. Liam fucked his thighs, frantic and on the edge, breathing heavily into his hair, and there was no need for him to hold back, no _too hard_ or _too fast_ or _too deep_ even when Louis could feel the head of Liam's dick nudge up against his balls. "Yeah," Louis told him, "come on," and fuck it if he couldn't remember the details of the previous night, when he could give Liam this. Liam was still gripping his hips, desperate and close, and Louis thought, _you'll fucking remember me like this_ , and Liam came.

He let Liam slump against him for a while, pushed up against the wall, before he started to feel crushed and turned around to at least get a cuddle in. "Better?" Louis asked Liam, throwing his arms around Liam's neck and burrowing into the warm spot between his neck and shoulder with his face. His muscles still ached, but the tense and release of coming had done all of him some good, or at least he was in better spirits about it.

"Mmm, yeah," Liam agreed, hugging Louis back even as he staggered them out of the water and fumbled for the taps. "That was definitely all you, I'm happy to say."

"Not as happy as me," Louis said.

They towelled each other off, then cleaned their teeth, grinning at one another in the mirror and examining themselves for any new marks -- Louis let his eyes slide over the purpling bruises on his hips from last night, lighting in on the pink ones Liam had just given him in the shower instead -- and then Louis sat on the counter while Liam pulled on clean pants and a pair of shorts. "You can still fit in a workout if you text Mark," he commented, and Liam shook his head.

"I already told you no," he said, then pulled on a t-shirt that had a collar so tight it almost hid the worst of the love bites Louis had given him.

"Your routine will be all fucked, you know," Louis told him, kicking at him with his bare foot. Liam shrugged him off and continued to gather his things. "What, are you going to just lie-in like a lump?" Louis asked him sharply. Whatever Liam did, he couldn't just stay here and, what, _watch_ Louis? Make sure he wasn't a danger to himself? Fuck that, because Louis was fine, and he didn't need a babysitter, and that was the only thing that could be keeping Liam rain-or-shine Payne from his workout.

"Yeah," Liam said, sounding more annoyed than he looked, "I'm not really looking forward to explaining these to him, for starters." He pointed down at himself, and Louis watched his fingers, settled his gaze on Liam's knees, still visible under his basketball shorts. They were red, really red. Going to bruise in a couple of hours red. Knelt on a hard surface for half an hour red. Liam's outfit said he was ready to exercise, but his knees said he'd been licking Louis' arse in the shower.

"I--" Louis gestured helplessly. "We were-- cleaning?"

"The hotel room?" Liam cocked an eyebrow at him, folding his arms.

"We're popstars," Louis shrugged, but there was nothing to be done for it. He supposed he'd allow it. "All right," he decided, hopping down off the counter. "I think you should miss your workout today, after all, Payne." He made his way back out into the suite.

"That makes sense," Liam said, trailing after him. Louis kicked at the clothes they'd stripped off until they were more or less in one pile by the foot of the bed and dropped down onto it.

"I think we should have a lie-in, as well, you and me," he declared.

Liam climbed onto the bed next to him. "Great idea, Lou," he said, and Louis wasn't sure for a moment if Liam was making fun of him, but decided he didn't care.

"We should sleep until after wake-up call," Louis suggested, "then have a massive fry-up until they have to come and drag us away."

Liam nodded, his expression pensive. "Right," he said, "and then maybe if you eat enough you won't be tempted to take whatever dodgy crap food gets thrown at you on stage."

“Leave it,” Louis said, deciding to care about Liam making fun of him. He turned over, pulling Liam's arm with him so Liam had to turn as well. "I'm going to sleep," he said. "And then we'll have a massive fry-up to make up for the stuff I'm not eating that gets thrown up on stage."

Liam shifted closer to him on the bed, until his arm draped over Louis fully. "That sounds like a good idea," he said, probably smiling -- Louis could hear it in his voice -- and Louis pressed back into him and kept him there, let him hold him until he fell asleep.

 

 

end.


End file.
